The Kid Volume 2
by Scorpious450
Summary: Mild Lang...........


The Kid  
!Resurrection Of One Death Of Another!  
Volume 2  
  
Scorpious450: Ah. Shit I wet the bed again. Damit third time this week.  
  
Scorpious450: Well time to get up *gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom*  
  
Scorpious450: Gosh. this was the worst time man I'm still dripping.  
  
Scorpious450 takes time to clean himself off so he does not smell like piss any more. But he has know idea what's going on outside.  
  
Scorpious450: At least now I am clean.  
  
Scorpious450 walks outside to get some water out of the well. After he fills the buckets he starts to walk towards his house.  
  
Scorpious450: I sense something's wrong.  
  
He notices something next to his front door which was not there before. * Boooooom* His house blows into little pieces. *smoke clears* he sees a man holding 2 of the best machine guns in the world towards him.  
  
Scorpious450: who the hell are you! *looks down* Ah. . . shit you made me piss in my pants again. You bastard!  
  
Man: you can call me striker and I think you a pussy for pissing in your pants because of a little bomb.  
  
Scorpious450: I'm no pussy. *draws his sword* your gonna die. Ah man I just put in new carpet to.  
  
Man: I'm gonna blow you fucking head off! By the way, you shall call me betty.  
  
Scorpious450: well betty, if that is your real name, I bet I can chop your head off faster then you could shoot mine off.  
  
Betty: right well lets just see about that! *starts shooting*  
  
Scorpious450: noooooooo! *lies dead on the ground*  
  
betty: ha! I new that modern technology would beat old age shit! What ? *looks at Scorpious450* what the fuck is that.  
  
All of the sudden a light appears up above Scorpious450 and appears a girl and she was beautiful. She was In a white dress and was kneeling down to Scorpious450. Her name pinkyswavo.  
  
Pinkyswavo: *starts humming*  
  
betty: what's going on  
  
pinkyswavo: *holds out her hand* you killed a god and now it's time for you to die. *sends blasts through her fingers and starts chanting* as you kill a god now feel the pain of a thousand threw your heart.  
  
She begins to lift Scorpious450 off the ground and gives him life.  
  
Scorpious450: what the hell happened??????????????  
  
Pinkyswavo: *gets down on one knee* my lord I have be sent to resurrect you.  
  
Scorpious450: my lord? What ? confused.  
  
Pinkyswavo: see my lord what happened is, in the great heavens, you were chosen to be an almighty god. All that had to happen was that you had to be killed and I had to come back and bring you back to life. I know it is hard to under stand but you have the power to freeze time.  
  
Scorpious450: but I am a no good bed wetter that dreams of an old man and a golf cart.  
  
Pinkyswavo: yes that is true but you must understand! You have never committed a dirty deed in your life. You are chosen. Now hold out your hands and concentrate on the power of freezing time. Trust me.  
  
Scorpious450: OK *freeze time* wow this is amazing.  
  
He grabs pinkyswavo and kisses her and hold her. The froze wore off while she was in his arms. All the sudden she collapses.  
  
Scorpious450: what? No! I don't want this to happen. What's going on?  
  
Pinkyswavo: when a god kisses someone who has brought them back to life they will die. Remember freeze time when you are in trouble, and never forget me?  
  
*pinkyswavo dies*  
  
Scorpious450: I wont ! god damn it! Why couldn't she have told me? I wont. Her here I could do with her here. *a sudden glow comes from pinkyswavo and she disappears*  
  
Scorpious450: I will kill anyone who hurts another person. I am no longer scorpious450 but now I am scorpious8000! I will defend the world with my sword of flames. I swear there will never be a beaten human again.  
  
( along comes Mary )  
  
scorpious8000: Wow she's cute! I wanna marry her.  
  
Mary: Hey hot stuff! What you doin.  
  
scorpious8000 and Mary leave and get married and have a son named scorpious450 and since scorpious8000 was happily married he didn't use his godly powers except during sex! If you get my drift!  
  
( the end, or is it ) Written by: Daniel Fink Co. written By: Heather Bishop 


End file.
